


Mecha Wars

by Vondrayke



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Destruction of Earth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vondrayke/pseuds/Vondrayke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our world as we know it was destroyed. On December 21st, 2012, Earth was invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mecha Wars

Introduction

      Our world as we know it was destroyed. On December 21st, 2012, Earth was invaded. Ships of massive size fell from the sky and crashed onto our world. Upon the ships was an unimaginable horror. In each city all over the world one landed. People gathered to see the huge metal objects that fell from the sky. The ships looked like giant seeds with layers of metal added to its sides. While people were gazing upon the huge masses with curiosity; when the last one fell, all across the world the ships opened simultaneously releasing an unrelenting horror upon our world. Giant machines that seemed to scrape the sky emerged from the opening in the metal pod, all the people who surrounded them were killed instantly. All forces; military, air, sea ect. were called in to fight the machines, but within one of the pods was the leader. Their leader of mechanical army, sent to destroy the human race. We called it the controller.

Thus began the war with machines. But it was not a war, a war entitles that both sides stand a chance of winning, this was extermination, but it is in our nature to fight back. Within days of arrival the 8 billion people on our planet were gone or so we thought. Only a handful survived the initial attack and heres their story of constant running and trying to reverse the fate of that day. The Mecha Wars was a slaughter of mankind; those that survived are grouped together, scavenging for food, supplies and survivors 10 years after the invasion.

Chapter 1

“Come on Haley, hurry up!” Matt said. Haley was just standing there, looking out into the black of early morning. The edge over looked the destruction the wars had caused, dead bodies rotting and machines that perished covered the Earth’s surface. “Coming” she mumbled. They had done scouting thousands of time with the same goal; Don’t be seen, Find food, Find Survivors and Don’t get killed. Scouts are very important to the refugee clan because they retrieved food, supplies and survivors that kept the last of humanity alive. Haley turned around and caught up to Matt. “What were you doing?” he said. “Looking” she said. “At what? There is nothing left down there. We checked.” Matt checked his watch -30 minutes till sunrise- it read. “I just hope to find more people who survived. That’s all.” “There’s only 30 min. left. We gotta go back quickly.” “Okay. Let’s go.” The clan’s location is up in the far remote hills, past the “graveyard”. Matt and Haley were running so fast, the watch said-10 minutes till sunrise-. The  of sky began to give off a beautiful array of oranges and yellows filling the sky like a  painting. The sun was coming! “Shit” Haley said. “Were only half way there Matt. We’ll never make it” she began to panic. “We really need to get back to the clan but we won’t make it. There is an emergency outpost about 2 miles away from here. If we get there, we will be safe till sundown.” “Then let’s move! I don’t want to die today because we were out when the machines wake up.” “So Move!” he said. The two began running again but this time faster and harder, through the dead forest of lifeless trees, their hearts racing... In the distance the sound of metal crashing filled the sky. “That can only mean… they are AWAKE!”

Chapter 2

Darkness signifies safety in the graveyard, and light is death. The sun had risen on yet another day on a destroyed planet over run by machines. The whirring of metal drowns all sound and fills the sky. Mecha soldiers hunt for humans in this deserted land, the hunt begins at sunrise and ends at sundown because the sun is their power source.

…

Haley and Matt were too late. The sun had risen and they could see the outpost. They were spotted! A drone scout saw the two of them and immediately went in for the chase. “Were so close!” He said. “RUN!” she said. Matt was out of breath but he ran faster until he reached the outpost door and opened it, turned around and saw the drone right on Haley’s tail. The drone extended its tentacle like appendage to grab Haley. “RUN HALEY! RUN! The drone is right behind …” It snatched her up and left. Haley was kicking and screaming, trying to break free but it was futile. Once taken she was bound to die. “Oh My God! She’s gone. What am I going to do. Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God! Ok here’s what I’m going to do. Ok. When the sun goes down I’ll make my way back to the camp and get together a party to rescue her, yea that’s it I will go and rescue her.” These same thoughts kept circling in Matt’s mind along with the repeating image of Haley being taken. These lasted until sundown when Matt went into survival mode, he ran as fast as possible out the door and to the clan’s camp. Once there he went up to the refugee leader Sean and requested a group to go after Haley and rescue her. Sean complies and sends a group of five men and one female to accompany Matt on his quest. About an hour later after his arrival at the camp the party was ready to depart on their perilous journey. It was 8 hours till sunrise, 8 hours of safety, 8 hours of peril, if they don’t succeed in 8 hours it is certain death. Half an hour later they reach the graveyard’s basin.  The true trek begins, piles of metal make it a maze to travel a miles distance. After 6 hours a walking they reach the edge and then arrive at the tower. The tower is where the controller is, and where drones take the humans. It is the only logical place where Haley would be taken and killed. They entered the tower’s opening and went up the stairs to the top floor. Each landing brought a new sense of suspense. “Asleep” machine drones covered the stairs all the way up to the top landing. Once there, a door stood in the way of rescue and life, 1 hour to make the rescue, 1 hour to escape, 1 hour to live if they will die.

 

Chapter3

The door is the only thing keeping them from rescuing Haley but the hesitation in opening the door is relentless. Is she alive, dead, or something else entirely. Matt reaching for the door knob, places his hand and turns it, it opens slightly, hand against the door and pushes it open. The room is dark except for the light of the moon, wires, cords, metal of all sorts cover the ground and dangle from the ceiling. A chair holds a huge object, in the dark coroner of the room is the controller, and he is functioning in the absence of sunlight. “How is this possible!?” Matt said. In the middle of the room hung Haley. She was not moving. “Haley!” She didn’t respond. Matt ran to her. It was Haley but wasn’t, the controller fused her body with a machine.

Haley was a machine now no longer human except for her face. “I have unlocked the secret of the night” said the controller. “This human was the key” The controller pressed a button and Haley awoke. With a slight twitching at first the full movement broke free from the harness that suspended her above the ground and jumped down. Its eyes were blood red; the head cocked to the side and spoke. “Hello Matt”

The reality became too much for Matt. “I can’t do this anymore doc.” Matt said while removing the helmet from his head, it is just too vivid.


End file.
